


Bike

by mxxn_child



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Ashton Irwin is a good boy, Brendon Urie is the most popular guy in his High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Luke Hemmings is a Mess, M/M, Michael Clifford is a good boy too, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Partying, Protective Calum Hood, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Student Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxn_child/pseuds/mxxn_child
Summary: Where Ashton's bicycle is stolen, and Luke decides to give a new bike to him anonymously.





	1. He's late!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So, I published this fanfic in Wattpad in Spanish. And now I'm bringing it to Ao3 in English. I hope that the Lashton and Malum community here enjoy my fic. See you! xx

—  **I'm late... I'm late... I'm going to be la-...!** —   


 

* * *

 

 

Calum finished placing the sodas and popcorn on the coffee table, wondering exactly what time Ashton would arrive. Last week he asked the brunette if he wanted to watch movies over the weekend and he accepted, so he was sure he was about to arrive.  
  
It had been 30 minutes and Calum Hood was still alone in his house.  
  
— Why is he taking so long? — He checked his cell phone, looking for some sign of Ashton but there was nothing.  
  
He was a little worried, he knew that the brunette had to use his bicycle to reach a specific destination. He was afraid that a car would take him from the front or that his bicycle would be stolen or worse... That he would fall off a cliff or something.

Maybe he was exaggerating, sure only... It was getting hard for him to get home. He decided to sit down and eat some popcorn, waiting patiently like the adult man he was.

 

* * *

 

 

— Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! —  
  
Ashton quickly got up from the floor, picking up his bicycle that was on a pale skin boy with a very striking red hair. The boy got up with difficulty, cursing and fixing his eyes on the other boy with an expression of considerable annoyance.  
  
— You almost killed me! — The dyeing exaggerated, shaking his clothes. — That thing of yours weighs a lot, how the hell do you handle that? — He asked taking his eyes to the bike, looking at it as if it had feelings.  
  
— I... — The brunette was so ashamed that he had completely forgotten that he had to go to Calum's house. — I do not know, I just handle it and that's it. I'm so sorry, like for real. — He never thought that his poor bicycle would bring so many problems.

The redhead sighed, then let out a small laugh.  He started looking for signs of bruises or scrapes but it seemed fine.  
  
— Hey, chill.  This had never happened to me, that's why I was in a bad mood.  What's your name? —  
  
The brunette, seeing that the other boy had passed the anger, smiled showing his dimples. — My name is Ashton Irwin. — Positioned his bicycle and mounted, resting one foot on the ground. — I must go now, a pleasure...?  —  
  
— Michael.  Michael Clifford.  Remember my face.  Maybe I'll be the one to run you over for the next one. — He waved, following his path.  Obviously He was not going to run over the brunette if he saw him again, for the simple fact that he did not have a car or a fucking bike.  He had a funny story to tell to...  
  
Michael stopped suddenly, looking at his worn boots.  Oh no. He was late!  He had forgotten the blonde and the movies!  He pulled out his phone in a hurry, almost letting it fall to the ground and saw that he had: **6 missed calls.**

Irwin was already pedaling when Clifford again crossed the road, but this time he was running as if he were being chased. The worst part of the case is that he almost hit him again but thanks to the gods he did not do it. ''What a boy so... Weird.'' He thought.

 

* * *

 

 

— Why does he not arrive?! — Calum was already angry with Ashton, it had been an hour and he did not come.  He got up from the sofa, striding toward the door.  If Ashton did not arrive then he would be a little man and go to look for him.  So when he got to the door he opened it and there was the stupid green-eyed face with a silly little doggie gesture.  The brunette stared at him for a few seconds until he reacted and dragged him to his room, slamming the door.  
  
Ash had never seen his friend so angry, but he was right.  What happened to Michael had delayed him too much.  
  
— I'm sorry, Calum!  Things happened... And that's why I arrived late, but I arrived. — It cost him enough to formulate that sentence, since his breathing was quite agitated by the whole marathon he had to take to get to Calum's house.  
  
Hood was coming threateningly, causing a strange fear in Irwin.  He closed his eyes waiting for a punch but all he received was a protective hug.  He sighed in relief, corresponding to his friend's embrace.  This was based on their friendship: 2 minutes of fights and then as if nothing had happened.

— Bro, I thought that you had thrown off a cliff. — He patted the bunette's back and invited him to sit on the sofa.  Now he was completely calm.  
  
— I don't understand why you always say that. — He made himself a position on the sofa, leaving his legs over Calum's.  He picked up the bowl of popcorn, beginning to eat some. — What happened was that... — He was never going to understand why Calum always killed him every time he was late somewhere.  Once he said: '' ** _I thought a kangaroo had broken your neck in 5 parts._** '' (And he said that because he was late to the beach...).  
  
The boy turned on the television, looking for the DVD option. He was playing a CD with all the Star Wars movies.  He hit play and threw the remote control over there. — Tell me. — He also took a handful of popcorn and put it to his mouth.  
  
— I ran over a boy. — He answered with his mouth full, making it sound ridiculous.  
  
— What?!  You're an idiot, dude. — Calum found it funny. — You will tell me better.  —

Both boys spent the whole afternoon enjoying a Star Wars marathon.  When the night fell, they went up to Calum's room, where they made a tent improvised with the blanket of the bed.  They got into laughter and jokes, until they lay on the pillows that were placed as a bed.  He always enjoyed his company to the fullest, because Ashton lived a little way from Calum.  That's why Ashton always stayed at Calum's house because Irwin's mother knew that the two boys loved doing everything together.  
  
— So... What happened to the boy you ran over?  —   
  
— Ok.  It went very fast because I was late... — Calum gave him a little push and Ashton responded with a "hey!"  followed by some laughter.  He sighed and resumed his story. — I didn't realize that the guy was passing and basically my bike and I were on top of him.  I thought I had killed him, Cal. I swear it! — Again, the tent was flooded with thunderous laughter — Then, I got up, he got up...  And then, I came to your house.  —   
  
— Wow ... It's the best story I've ever heard in my life.  Why do not you write it and upload it to Ao3? — He scoffed. — Did not you keep his phone number?  This is how movie romances begin. — He closed his eyes, feeling that the dream was already taking him.  
  
— Pff... — He decided not to say anything about Ao3. — No, I only know his name.  His name is Michael Clifford.  He has red hair.  At first I thought it was a tinted lady... —  
  
Ashton was still talking about how he confused a dude with a lady but that name had awakened Calum.  He opened his eyes, frowning, thinking if it was the same Michael he knew...  
  
— ... I wonder why the old ladies decide to wear red hair.  Yes, they are free to dye but... —  


—  You hit Michael Clifford! —   
  
The brunette was surprised by Calum's sudden cry. He looked at him with wide eyes, blinking several times, confused.  
  
—  He is my classmate. Yesterday he had his hair... Blue? Pink? I don't know, I don't remember. Fuck, how small is the world. —   
  
— Well, he's weird. — He said. —  He ran out like that all of a sudden. — He wrapped himself in a blanket and turned his back on the brunette. — I've never seen him in high school... Oh, right! I don't study with you! — He closed his eyes, settling himself between the pillows.  
  
—  How grumpy you are. He is just a weird guy who always spends his time with his friend who is also weird. — He also turned his back and settled down to sleep. — Good night, Ashley. —   
  
— Goodnight. —


	2. Boys will always be boys

Liz Hemmings took the cookies out of the oven, while her son Luke arranged the room for a sleepover. Yes, a sleepover of boys.

— I love Michael, he reminds me of a kitten. — Said the woman, leaving everything ready on the table.

The blond frowned at that. For him, his friend was five words: **_hair, color, hair, color and hair_**. He said goodbye to his mother who was going out with his older brother to a meeting with some neighbors. He began to get bored quickly, he was quite impatient. He picked up his cell phone, checking apps and social networks.

 

**\- You have five messages from Arzaylea.**

 

**\- 8 New emails.**

 

**\- Update Twitter for mobile.**

 

Holy shit.

 

He deleted the chat with the girl, because he was not interested in her. He went through the emails and the Twitter update. He dialed Michael's number and waited for him to attend.

He did not attend. He called again. He did not attend... He called about four more times and gave up. 

 

* * *

 

 

After being run over by a bicycle... He ran to the house of the blonde, crossing several streets and jumping some obstacles. When he arrived, he stopped for a minute, taking a breath and arranging his clothes. He touched the door weakly, resting his forehead on the wood.

A few seconds later, he heard Luke's footsteps and pulled away, drawing a big smile trying to hide his guilt. The door opened and the blond grimaced when he saw it.

— You're an idiot. Pass. Mom made cookies. — He went back to the sofa, preparing the movies and everything else. Michael sighed, closing the door and jumping toward the couch.

— Buf, dude! If you knew what happened to me... — He commented removing his backpack, taking the tray with cookies. He loves those cookies.

Luke ignored him for a few seconds until he placed the movie. — Did you discover that your hair falls out? — He took a blanket and covered himself, watching the trailers without interest.

Clifford frowned, his tongue flicking slightly in outrage. — Nah. I was hit by a boy on a super heavy bike. Almost dead! — Again, he exaggerated.

The blue eyes began to laugh because he had imagined his friend lying on the ground like a starfish. Silence reigned later in the room, since the movie had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long marathon, the room had become a camp. Luke was in a tent made with his mother's tablecloths. He poked his head to find Michael in his fortress made by the cushions of the sofa.

— So, do you already have a boyfriend? —

The green eyes cocked his head, snorting amused. — But what a ridiculous question, Luke Robert Hemmings. Of course not. What did you mean by that? —

Luke left completely, wearing a strange pajama of the ninja turtles. He pointed to Michael's shoulder, which was uncovered because the shirt was big for the redhead. He looked at his shoulder and found a purple mark. He remained pensive until he finally came to a wise conclusion.

— Shit! My blood has been sucked on my shoulder! —

Well, it was not a wise conclusion... It wasn't even a conclusion! Luke shook his head, bringing his hand to his forehead in a perfect facepalm. Michael thought again. And finally it came to something clever.

— It's not a hickey. It is a bruise. The idiot Irwin must have caused it when he ran me over with his tractor. —

— What's an Irwin? — Asked the blond while picking popcorn. With that ninja turtle pajamas, he looked like a stranger... Turtle stealing food.

— The guy who hit me. —

— Wait ... Did you really get run over? —

The redhead remained a few seconds in silence and then threw a cushion to his friend, throwing popcorn to the ground.

— Noooo! — Luke exclaimed, starting to pick them up from the ground.

— Do you not listen to what I say ?! I'm 110% sure that Jack would listen to me completely. Where is your brother? Jack, I want to be your Roseeeeee! — He tried to make the scene of the Titanic but ended up falling on his cushion fortress, ending his little kingdom. — Nooooo! —

Luke snorted at his brother, but then burst out laughing when he saw how karma worked in his favor. — That happens to you for be bad! — Followed by that, he threw a popcorn but it did not end there... In a close and open eyes, Michael counterattacked with a cushion, starting a war of popcorn and cushions.

Laughing and laughing, Michael tripped on his cushions scattered on the floor and Luke fell of his mouth falling in front of his tent, which entered crawling. They continued with their laughter until they slowly fell asleep in strange positions, with a great disaster caused by a small battle.

The worst thing was that tomorrow was Monday, and they had to go to classes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter came out short... I'm still getting used to Ao3 but I think I'm fine. I left notes at the end of my chapters so that my future readers can interact with me lmao (such a looser). See ya! xx


End file.
